calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes (Movie)
Calvin and Hobbes is an upcoming movie heavily based on the comic series, even drawn the same. It follows Calvin, the six-year-old main character, and his stuffed tiger Hobbes as they go on a huge adventure after realizing that everything he made up in his imagination has become real, including his alter-egoes such as Spaceman Spiff, Stupendous Man, and others. Movie #: 1 Cast *Alex Garfin as Calvin/Duplicates *Sam Neill as Hobbes *David Thewlis as Magical Tiger *Bradley Cooper as Dad *TBA as Mom *Grace Jeanette as Susie Derkins *Noah Schnapp as Mr. Bun *Justin Long as Dark Calvin *Jordan Fry as Spaceman Spiff *Matthew Lillard as Stupendous Man *Adam Sandler as Tracer Bullet *Ben Stiller as Bob *Paul Bettany as Mr. Spittle *TBA as Ginger *TBA as Avery *Ewan McGregor as a Robot *Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Calvin *Jeff Goldblum as Dark Hobbes *TBA as Zoe *TBA as Rosalyn *TBA as Charlie Trailers Main article: Calvin and Hobbes (Movie)/Trailers. There are a series of trailers, one of which describing the movie, and the others showing profiles of the characters. They're all narrated by the character in question, except for the plot-describing one, which is narrated by Watterson himself. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes (movie transcript) Summary Calvin finds out that Hobbes is not a real tiger, so they go to Magical Tiger's house to make him real again. He says that at the highest hill of Illinois(Calvin's set hometown)there will be a potion that will cure him. They do so, until they find the clones and Dark Calvin at the top. The clones steal the potion and Hobbes. They run off. Hobbes is now a slave, but then escapes thanks to Calvin, who brought the wagon. They go to the library to find out who Dark Calvin is. Magical Tiger then says that he's got spares, and so Calvin chugs down than all. After drinking them all, he belches and imagines a concession stand selling spaceships called "Bob's Starships". Creating that was so hard for Calvin's imagination that Magical Tiger lost his floating ability, along with all of his magic. Calvin made his alter egos appear. Spiff gets a ship at Bob's Starships, and they fly off leaving Stupendous Man and the dinosaur behind. Calvin spots in the air that Dark Calvin has his own factory and spaceship, they land to investigate. Meanwhile, Mr. Spittle starts a potion to bring Hobbes to life. After, fourteen guards with spears take Calvin to a cell in, Dark Calvin's dungeon. Calvin then finds Avery, and Calvin realized he has his transmogrifier gun. He turns into a tiger and Avery gets onto Calvin's back. They escape. Meanwhile, Rosalyn does some computer work about a plan codenamed XY. He gives Dark Calvin a microchip, in order to rule the world. This plan backfires, and blows up the factory. Luckily, our charecthers are safe. Then they go back to Chicago, Illinois, and they found Dark Hobbes inside the Internation Church of Chicago. (More coming soon) Sometimes in theatres or on TV, a shortened version of Calvin and Hobbes 1.5 plays right after this movie. Reception The film was a box office bomb, and Rotten Tomatoes gave it a 36% saying "Despite its great voice talent, Calvin and Hobbes' script is too confusing." TV Series A TV series based on the film, Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures, was released on Cartoon Network in 2012, with Tara Strong replacing Alex Garfin, and Jacob Hopkins replacing Sam Neill. Only Bradley Cooper remained as Calvin's dad. Trivia * There will be a sequel. * Calvin and Hobbes 1.5 will start right after this movie. * The scene where everybody holds onto the grass to survive the portal is a reference to a Calvin and Hobbes strip where Calvin's gravity is reversed. * This is the only movie in the series that doesn't show any cliffhangers at the end. * The DVD of the movie includes a special animatic from many deleted scenes. Category:Movies